


Video Records over His Internship

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, POV First Person, thank you aldous, thank you george, thank you yevgeny, zqsg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren的视频日志。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Records over His Internship

**Author's Note:**

> 共和国也不是什么好东西。

档案编号：4.601(FO)-kr0192-35

权限级别：B1

档案所属：共和国档案库

存入年份：35ABY

备注：由于物理设备在事故中遭受破坏，大量数据遗失。档案馆已采取及时修复，仍有若干条记录不可修复。档案创建者放弃对其所有权，提供给权限级别及以上人员随时调用，进行非商业盈利活动。

 

记录正文：

第1天

[屏幕上出现一张黑发男子的脸。他在调试镜头角度，直到自己的影像出现在屏幕正中。完成调试后，他坐直了，凝视着屏幕上自己的眼睛。]

发现这台数据终端之后，我决定用它来做记录，算是某种程度上的……日志，记录我进入第一秩序之后逐渐适应的过程。如果我能尽快融入，最高领袖会很满意。他以前就让我和军队共同作战过，但是……离开行星，居住在太空，还是很不一样。我是这么想的，如果以后出了什么差错，回顾这些日志会有用处。

昨天下午接我的飞艇到了我接受封闭训练的地点。地点还是不要在这里说了，毕竟，谁都说不准这些信息会被什么人盗走，是不是，哼，那就这样。简而言之，飞艇把我接到了这艘船上，歼星级别的，从远处望过去就是一片漂浮在太空中的城市，一头巨大的钢铁野兽，把各种型号的小船吞进去，吐出来。放着这样巨大的船在他们眼皮子底下造出来，共和国真够愚蠢。第一秩序的存在完全是因为——

[数据删除。]

之后来了一个士官，我想，大概是士官，我还不怎么能分清他们的军衔，深灰色的制服，紧巴巴地绷在全身，彼此之间看起来没有什么区别。他把我引到了分配给我的舱房。与我预想的差不多，干净，没什么气味，但是多余的家具太多了。我让他们把沙发和酒柜这样的多余摆设搬了出去。一群杂工忙了很久，又按我的指示，拿来了几块小地毯。是用来冥想打坐用的。士官教我怎么使用房间的温湿调节器，怎么使用卫浴，怎么调节灯光，和共和国设计得有些不一样。

他们走掉之后，我拆开行李，一条惯用的毯子，两卷笔记，光剑替换零件，诸如此类的。衣柜里已经放了几套换洗衣服。我把内衣留下，把第一秩序的军官外套直接丢进了垃圾管道。我穿自己的袍子就行了。

接下来我发现一个难题，摘下头盔之后，我找不到一个合适的地方安放它，桌面太光滑，挂在衣帽架上也容易掉下来。在我翻找抽屉，试图找到一些支撑物的时候，我发现了这台数据终端，还有一些小玩意儿，都在抽屉里。

[镜头前的男子拽开抽屉，从里面摸出一些物品，一件件陈列在镜头前方。]

这件，我想这是我的通行证，上面熨了我的名字，序列号，没有照片。大概，第一秩序的通行证不需要证件照，毕竟两名暴风兵的证件照看起来没什么区别，哈。

我看看，这张通行证可以戴在手腕上，嗯，按一下就会自己卷上去，再按一下就可以脱下来。我明天大概需要戴着它出门。应该需要四处视察一下。

再看看这个，我不太明白，看起来像是宣传册？等等……我展开来了，哦，这是一张地图，但好像不是这艘船的？上面写的是“弑星者基地”。我明白了，斯诺克主人说过我的实习期会有大半时间在那里度过，一座正在建造的行星基地。我看看……算了，这么厚，现在没闲空。

这个……显然是存储器。这个是充能器，看起来可以用来给光剑电池充电。这几条是什么？能量棒？

[黑发男子剥开包装纸，把里面的东西丢进嘴里。]

唔，没错，能量棒，一如既往地没味道。好，我看看还有什么。这两把好像是，纸票，一排蓝色的，一排粉红色的，纸质有点糙。实在看不出来是做什么用的，就跟食堂饭票差不多，但是明显要厚实许多，似乎有金属夹层。上面还印着我的序列号，我想如果是饭票，大概不需要印序列号。我改天再问问那个作介绍的士官好了，或者随便什么人。

哦，还有一些纸笔。我感觉已经好多年没用笔写过字了，一直都是用数据终端之类的。看来第一秩序还保持着一些帝国的老习惯。没别的了，抽屉里就这些东西。我想，今天记这么多就行，接下来我去洗个澡，冥想一会儿，睡一觉，明天要和这艘船，“定局者”号，它的指挥层交涉。有点令人焦虑。

[他在屏幕上摸索了半天，终于找到停止按钮。视频切断。]

 

第3天

我昨天没有记录，因为发生了点事，现在想想，根本不值得。但是当时真的很气人，我光想着别的，忘了日志这回事了。今天平复了一些，把昨天的事一起说了。

昨天早上我去会议室，参加那传说中为我举办的“欢迎会”，高层军官听我颁布几条到任后的新政见。

[说到“欢迎会”的时候，黑发男子举起两只手，用食指和中指在半空中比划双引号。]

两三件来自最高领袖的新任务罢了，用不了多久，我更多是想见见未来的同事们。但是走到会议室前面的时候，我，居然被拦住了！门口的卫兵不知死活，拦住我，非不准我进门，说我晚了十分钟。他说这就是第一秩序的规定，必须准点到达，谁都不能破例。我告诉他我就是新来的指挥官，里面的会议就是要迎接我。

可是这头蠢驴，怼在门口，不知变通，说没人可以打破已经立下的规定。没等他说完我就直接把他举起来丢到了离门十米的地板上，直接推门进去了。一屋子军官围坐在桌前，都转过头来惊愕地望着我，显然被我的破门而入吓到了。

最先动作的军官飞快站起来，但是没有迎向我，而是冲向了门外，冲向那倒在地上的卫兵，埋头问他发生了什么。然后他走回来，对我说，这样的举动是不被允许的。

我说，这个愚蠢的卫兵拦了我的路。可是这军官竟然当着我的面，背着手清点起我的错：首先我不该迟到，如果再迟五分钟，他就会解散一屋军官，取消会议——简直不可理喻，他说，这就是规定，没人担得住指挥层被浪费的时间。其次我不能攻击任何一名卫兵，尤其是他按照规定拦住我的时候。最后他数落我没有穿着指挥官制服。

我告诉他，我不会穿指挥官制服，而且他的规矩有自相矛盾的地方，如果任何一个迟到的人都要被拦在屋外，那就不该再等待他十五分钟。他听了我的话，好像被噎住了，警告我制服的事可以等，但是绝不能再允许第二次迟到了，整个会议室里的军官都是这艘旗舰重要的部件。把他们召走太久，“就像把一个人的关节撤走”，他当时这么说。

之后他耸着肩膀走到了边上去。他的话也许有点道理，实际上，我的确不应该迟到。我本来想通过晚一点到达显示我的权威，但看起来这招在第一秩序里用不上，他们 **的确** 严苛遵守了机器的规则。

以上都是小事，让我生气的地方在于，这场会议原本的目的是建立我在高级军官中的权威形象。结果这人没等我开场，就当场和我争吵，对我的形象树立非常不好。现在一想，没准这就是故意的，没准他吩咐了那个卫兵死活不让我进门，好寻找由头贬损我。这样就说得通了。他是第一顺位的指挥官，我的到来威胁了他的地位。开场的争吵给他的下级们留下了印象：我跟他是平级的。主人没给我安排具体的军衔，比将军高或者低，但是这场贬损之后，我的权力级别看来和这位将军差不多了。

我记住了他的名字了。赫克斯。

[提起这个名字，屏幕上的人脸色僵硬。]

之后我坐下来，把事情交代完，直接走了。真的没什么事情可讲，几个有待追捕的名单，“弑星者计划”二期启动，这样的事情，我没必要在日志里展开来讲。总之我把那些军官丢在了身后，开始全船巡视。

我先去了分配给我的训练室。说实在，我不习惯在室内训练，以前的训练总是在脚踩实地的行星上，在钢铁浇筑的房间里运动可能会让我窒息。我叫几个技工把这里修正一番，加一些肌肉训练的器械，把没用的移动攀爬器、人形射击靶和军火库撤了。这些技工和昨天看到的杂工有些不一样，但相同之处也显而易见，在我面前畏畏缩缩的样子就像老鼠。他们收拾的时候，我沿着地理顺序参观了几间重要的设施，机库、全息放映厅、弹药库、食堂、士兵住宿区、舰桥。如果不是在舰桥上的时候出了点事故，我可能会继续参观下去。

事故原因又是赫克斯。是的，没错，他的确没动手，但他是点燃导火索的人。我正在舰桥上走着，接受着两边技术员投来的注目礼，他突然就不知从哪儿钻出来，跟上我，把一块数据板塞到我鼻子底下，质问我为什么三号训练室里正进行着一场未经授权的改建。他发怒的样子就像被火烧了屁股，可笑。

我提醒他，那间训练室名义上已经属于我了，是我的房间，我当然可以改建我的房间，正如我昨天改建我的卧室。他说，那间 **名义上** 属于我的训练室，在我不使用的时候，会充作暴风兵射击训练的场地。射击、掩体防护、近身格斗，还有别的，我当时没注意听。他说“定局者”号可不是什么大型游轮，专门给我开辟一甲板特等舱。所有资源都要轮换利用。

他说的都有道理，这才是让我生气的原因，没人跟我说过这些事。违反已有的规定，正巧让我显得像个笨拙的新人，威信全无。他必然是有目的的，先在高级军官面前贬损我，又在舰桥技工面前贬损我，不出几天，他就能爬我头上去。在体系里，不懂规则的人当然要倒霉。我看他有点洋洋得意。

昨天就是这样了，回到舱房之后我尝试冥想，但是不太顺利，起伏的心境让我心情烦躁。我到训练室，看到一屋子原封不动的模样，想起其中的缘由，更加怒火攻心。砍了几个战斗机器人，还是那样——哦，赫克斯至少没拿损失战斗机器人这事来找我茬，谢天谢地，呵。

今天训练之后，我继续昨天的安排，巡视了引擎间和一些操作室。刚来的几天的确是没什么事情做，我们正处于修整期，“弑星者”基地完工之后才能进行下一步动作。按照计划，再过几天，“定局者”号就要泊到基地边上去，送去必要的给养和人员。我读了高级军官晨会简报，没有直接去，实在不想再见到那些可憎的脸。除了可憎，就是木讷，一张张脸躲在帽子下面，所有人都不过是一台穿着人皮和制服的机器人。

训练肯定每天都有，我又砍倒了几台机器人，依然没有收到什么抱怨，很好。

顺便，我发现了一个重要的问题，房间里的能量棒吃完了，难道这意味着我需要去食堂，和那些士兵一起吃饭？我觉得在公共场合脱下头盔不太明智。那些戴头盔的暴风兵，被准许在食堂里脱下头盔进食。对他们来说是轻松一刻，但对我而言又是另一回事了。

 

第4天

……

就餐的问题解决了，我去食堂打包了一个月份量的能量条，蛋白质包，餐包，甩一甩就能自动加热的那种。味道不怎么样，但至少我不用在众目睽睽下脱掉头盔了。

今天的训练内容只有跑步和仰卧起坐。

……

 

第6天

 

今天“定局者”号去外环的新兵基地接了一些新兵，全部二十岁左右，刚刚完成长达十几年的培训，即将被调到“弑星者”去服役。

人太多，思想很吵。他们占据了所有的空间，无论是走廊还是大厅。数据上写的是两万多人，但我用脑子读出来的应该不止这个数。

赫克斯向他们发表演说的时候我就站他后面，机库里一个很高的平台，底下全是站成方阵的白罐头。他大谈第一秩序的信仰，“给混乱的宇宙带来秩序”。我猜他的信仰是让全宇宙都遵循开会迟到不准进门的规矩。他看上去很是自得，新兵见面会结束之后我没想跟他多废话。他倒是跟我嘘寒问暖，有没有习惯船上的生活。当然是假惺惺的客套话，我当然回以同样假惺惺的客套。他真的看起来高兴过头，我猜汲汲于权力的人在发表演说之后都是这副飘飘欲仙的模样。然后他跟我说，他很满意我连续几天都没有在破坏船上的东西。

我回头就砍了一扇安全门。当然不全是因为财务损失为零让赫克斯高兴，而是有士兵试图趁我们停泊在太空港口企图溜走。是一个小队，一共五个人，在船上服役快两年了。显然新兵基地里有接应，现在还在查。我劈开安全门，定住了他们的武器。很快他们就被转交给了刑讯处。赫克斯来到现场时，看到我光剑在门上划出的痕迹，意味深长地望了我一眼，但什么都没有说，想来紧急情况下的财务损失也是能被允许的。

几个小时后他就把那五个人处决了，所有在现场见证暴乱的士兵全都被塞进了一种容器里接受洗脑程序。我看了很久没看出名堂来。赫克斯说，这是一种治疗手段，可以删改暴风兵的记忆，和他们从小就接受的一样。他说，所有新兵刚入伍时都不到十岁，每天都被相同的声音在耳边播放教程，十几年下来，对第一秩序和帝国理念的信仰就会牢不可破。我问他，高级军官也要接受这种洗脑吗？他不可思议地看着我，说之所以用洗脑，是担心这些理念对普通人来说太过高深，他这样的高级军官可是发自内心地理解、相信。

哦拜托了，我们都知道军官学校接受学员的年纪是十四岁，这么多年下来，就算他一开始不信，也被灌满了别人的思想，到现在还以为是自己的理念恰恰与被授予的不谋而合。所有的组织都会玩这套，如果我没有看清，现在还是给那帮绝地打点琐事的学徒，充当共和国的鹰犬。现在我也不敢苟同第一秩序死板的规矩，但是他们的确是值得联络的盟友。斯诺克主人说，即使是我们这样的原力操控者，还是需要借助坚船利炮的辅助，才能达到自己的目的。既然他们自己找上门来，跪在地上乞求主人的庇佑，那我们双方也就正好各取所需。

……

一件恼人的事情，之前我可以随时使用训练室，现在必须在使用前三天填好申请表格，等候批准，因为新兵需要接受训练，一共只有十间训练室，每一间的日程都被安排得很紧张，得挤着来。我还没填今天的表，待会儿得赶紧填。连器械数量都有限制，不可理喻。或许我就该在卧室里练练原力举物，省了这些破事。

……

 

第10天

[黑发男子坐在桌前，神色不安，对着镜头举起一打纸片。]

我想我知道蓝色的纸条是干什么用的了，天，不可思议。全船的士兵都在服用精神药剂，蓝色纸条就是药物的兑换券。

是这样的，我去食堂领取密封汤袋——是的，我才听说他们提供这些东西，我一直都很乐意喝汤，其实上，任何饮料，只要不是船上透着消毒水气味的直饮水就好——呃，需要交待一下，我没戴头盔，穿了一套技工背心，免得被行注目礼，再说这样可以坐下来吃一点比能量条妥当一些的食物。显然服务机器人没有对凯洛·伦大人的序列号采取特殊对待。我想，为什么不趁机融入一下我的员工呢？于是坐在了一桌暴风兵边上。

一个年纪大的男性人类看了我一眼，说，“新来的？”我说是，毕竟我的确是新来的。他没多话，旁边的两个年轻人接过话，说他们也是新来的。

原本只是一回普通的进餐，直到一个新兵掏出一枚药瓶，挤出了一颗药。他企图再挤一颗，老兵拦住了他。

“一次一颗，不然你的身体吃不消。”他这样警告新兵。

新兵唧唧歪歪地说，今天过得太糟糕，需要多一点剂量才够。但他还是按照建议收起了药瓶，就着汤把药片送了下去。他睁开眼睛的时候就像变了一个人。

他说，“哦，改掉我刚才的话吧，一片就够了——我又重获新生了！”他的眼睛几乎在冒光。他很快站起来，说“夜晚才开始”，笑眯眯地走了。我非常惊讶，眼看剩下的两位对着他消失的背影露出笑容，接着也套出了药瓶。我赶紧询问这是什么东西。

他们古怪地看了我一眼，说，技术部门不教新人这个？然后年长的一位告诉我，这个药物可以舒缓神经，让心情变好，消解一切烦忧。完了他又有些忧虑，问我有没有蓝色的纸票。他担心我，一名新来的“技工”，被上级主观克扣了应有的精神药剂兑换券。

我没吃完就离开了——等等，我好像把汤袋忘在食堂了——唉，不管这些，我立即回来记录日志。等会儿我就要拿着这些纸条去问一问负责这些事的人，他们怎么可以把这些药用在活人身上？如果断了药，这些士兵根本不能离开秩序一天。

哦，也许这就是目的，让他们不敢叛逃。可是这也不明智，如果进货源头由于某些原因无法进货了呢？军团还怎么正常运转？光是戒断反应就能把他们变成废人。

之前我一直没把纸条的事放在心上。蓝色纸条居然是这种用途，我不禁怀疑起粉色纸条能换取什么。它们长的有点不一样，蓝色的就是一整张，粉色的长一点在中缝有一条可撕的点断线。我待会儿一起问了。

 

第12天

回顾前天的日志，我才发现没录昨天的，因为我们到达“弑星者”基地了，等会儿我就要坐飞艇去那颗星球上。通过我舱室的舷窗已经能看到它了，一颗很小的行星，白色的，大气层稀薄，赤道位置被替成了钢铁的建筑群，从太空中就能看到明显的颜色分界——和概念图上面的区别还挺大，它看上去还很——自然，可以看到几块绿色的森林。但是不久了，一期计划是把它调节到合适的环日轨道上，没有给原生的植物留下适应的时间。嗯哼，至少今天跟我汇报的几名技术员是这么解释的。不能叫技术员，他们设计了这座基地，放共和国，他们会叫他们科学家，或者工程师。

昨天主人召见了我，在一间全息放映厅——据法斯玛队长说，“弑星者”上的全息大厅还没安装完毕。安装好之前我只能用“定局者”号上的，而我即将长期驻留在基地上，所以一段时间里我都无法与主人接触。不能通过原力，他把自己的痕迹屏蔽很久了，离开训练所之后就一直不能感应到他。

他在全息里的模样顶天立地，充满威慑力。以往他也用全息通讯与我联络，但是没有这么大。他问我军队给我留的印象如何。我没有说精神药物的事，或许他已经知道了用药，不想被小事打扰。我回答说第一秩序无愧其名，井井有条，总之全是好话。赫克斯应该感谢我。

之后主人吩咐了一件重要的事。他提供了一个地址，告诉我那里有亲绝地分子，甚至可能有在逃绝地。监督完新兵转移的事我就要启程去那里追查。其实我根本不需要插手新兵转移细节，军队里自有体系。但是转移完了，也就是明天，我需要作为主人，对他们而言，最高领袖的代表出席。算是一种提醒，提醒他们要效忠谁。

[屏幕上的人晃了晃，随后摇摇头，改了话题。]

有关药物的事，我前天去查了。很遗憾，药物发送点只有机器，把券送进去，吐出药瓶。我不打算换药，只想找个负责此事的活人问个明白。我当场逮了一名中尉，他立马吓得说不出话来。过了一会儿他说，他们从学院时期就开始服药了。暴风兵更早，开始服药的时间约莫在入伍后两年。暴风兵都是七八岁左右入伍的。

赫克斯的反应很可憎，他说这就是第一秩序的运转方式。如果没有精神药物，他叫它“香料”，这些官兵会多想些有的没的。服药之后他们会感受到幸福，不会生出更多野心，安于自己在军团中的位置。

我问他，他是不是也服药。他说他没有那么愚蠢。当时我们在一间天文观测室里，我在那里找到的他，他正站在银河系的全息投影里。他摊开手，举到半空，五根手指插进投影里的五颗星球。然后他说，或许以后需要，但是，现在不用。我不明白他什么意思。

然后我问他粉红色的票是做什么用的，他居然笑了，我不欣赏其中的戏谑。他问我领到了多少张。我告诉他，十二张。

“他们对你期待不少啊，我一个季度才能领到这么多。”他原话如此。我想继续问他，他摆摆手，叫我去自己搞清楚，顺便告诉我最好不要直接问下级军官，免得发生误会，他知道我是真不知道，下级军官就不一定这样想了。

仔细一想，赫克斯这人确实有点奇怪，或者第一秩序的军官都是这模样？难说，其他人都躲着我，出于害怕。其他的几位将军，劳伦斯、弗克、布塔科尔格尼等人也有些不一样，可能是因为年纪比较大，比如弗克是经历过帝国覆灭期的，他们不会冲我针锋相对。我认为他们甚至乐意观察赫克斯与我之间的矛盾——年纪小一倍，军衔却高两级，换谁都会在暗中诅咒赫克斯，或者我，直接空降到他们头顶上。我可以通过原力感受到他们辐射出来的厌恨，丝毫不比赫克斯的弱；但是他们在我面前就是一副乖顺的模样。我甚至不知哪种更加可憎：赫克斯这种，直接表达厌恶，给我造成麻烦，却不会暗施诡计，实际上还是可靠的同盟，忠心于第一秩序；或者其他那些军官，从来低眉顺眼，不会质疑我的决策，却庸碌无为，不知什么时候就会为了私利跑路。在品格上，后面这些人更加可憎。但赫克斯才是真正的威胁，假如他期盼着什么不属于他的事物的话。

[屏幕上的黑发男子笑了笑，嘲讽的意味。]

当我说“威胁”的时候，只是相对威胁。他不可能赢得过我，一介凡人而已。

 

第20天

[镜头没有聚焦，屏幕前放着一团不明焦糊物。一双手把它往后拉了几寸，镜头终于聚焦。这是一颗造型骇人的头盔残骸，已经被烧掉了一半，只剩下无法被火焰焚毁的金属部位。镜头抬高，黑发男子的脸重新出现在屏幕上。]

这是达斯·维德的头盔，或者说，曾经的头盔。我在主人的指示下找到了那些在逃的绝地，其实只有两名，一对师徒。他们认出我了，这很不好。处理掉他们之后，我在他们的密室里找到了维德的头盔，还有一些全息记录仪。很可惜，达斯·维德的光剑依然无迹可寻，无论是蓝色的那把，还是红色的那把。我不会去使用它们，我现在这把就很好用。我寻找它们的目的和寻找这颗头盔的意义是一样的，一种象征。

这颗头盔很脆弱，我只能把它盛在玻璃缸里。以后我会找个适合的地方放置它。

主人——我在别人面前提起他时通常叫他“最高领袖”——很不满意，因为这两个绝地毫无用处，不能提供任何有用的信息。他让我仔细查看那些全息记录仪，里面是不是透露了卢克·天行者在新绝地团建设时期的长期打算。很遗憾，我查看了，只是一些旧共和国时期遗留下来的学徒训练建议，我十年前就读过。可能对我有用的只有光剑制造指南了，我可以参照上面的方法改造我的光剑，它还是有点不太稳定。我以前就觉得可以在手柄上开几个疏导口，分散掉一些过剩的能量。指南上的确有先例，但那是几千年前的案例了。

 

第30天

全息记录仪里确实有我们需要的信息。这本来是一件好事，但发现有用信息的过程有些气人。

未经我的允许，赫克斯就从数据库里调走了全部的记录。下一件我知道的事，就是他在每月汇报的时候朝最高领袖显摆他的发现。他就像一条邀功的狗，我几乎能看到他朝着主人兴奋地摇尾巴。可气的是主人没有追查他偷窥机密的事，他的发现太重要，以至于失当的行为彻底被主人忽略了。

是这样的，他在看似无章的绝地训练守则里嗅到了端倪，发觉它们和一份帝国档案库里恢复出来的地图有重合的地方。他让我按照记忆把页码重新排好，要求和我绝地训练时期读到的一模一样。我没有选择，按照他的请求做了。

与其说是请求，不如说是命令，他对这一次朝我下令格外满意。总之，一天一夜的忙碌证明他的判断没有错，文件里藏了一片破碎的地图，可以填补到已有的地图上去。我们把成功展示给主人，虽然不全，但是主人很欣慰，说把我派出来的决定是正确的。他让我们再接再厉，把地图剩余的部分拼出来。

赫克斯说，追捕绝地的体力活就交给我了，他勉为其难地充当动用脑子的那一方，毕竟我没有脑子。他的原话可能没那么难听，但就是这么个意思。所以我刚才说， **本来** 是一件好事。

 

第45天

我可能做了一件蠢事。

事实证明，跑到外面去透风，不太合适，尤其在漫山遍野都铺着雪的情况下，还摘下头盔。我现在眼睛挺疼。

[屏幕上的黑发男子艰难地眨了眨眼睛。两颗深色的眼珠边上有些发红。]

我已经涂了药膏。医疗机器人的诊断是暂时性雪盲症。我说了，蠢事，但是我真的需要到基地外面去活动。在宇宙飞船里就已经够糟了，钢铁墙壁压得人透不过气来，以前无论是在雅汶四，还是在科洛桑，或者在其他星球上，都有一块实地可以踩在脚下。我以为在“弑星者”基地会好一点，但实际上并没有。这颗行星的重力是人工模拟的，空气是人工调节的，如同一艘行星大小的宇宙飞行器。站在基地里面的时候，我甚至以为我还在“定局者”号上。

其实不完全是环境的原因，还有这些人，这些暴风兵和军官。他们甚至不能算活人，没有特点，毫无区分，畏首畏尾，窃窃私语，脑子里填满后天输入的程序。现在我知道他们的人性去哪里了。精神药物剥夺了他们反省痛苦的机会。

我想起了那个企图在新兵基地叛逃的小队，那五个人，他们有没有想过，离开了药物供给，会受到怎样的影响？或者说，为了策划叛逃，他们已经悄悄地把药瘾戒了？可惜没有机会问他们了，他们可能是成千上万的暴风兵中唯一保持清醒的几个人。暴风兵存有人性，对我来说是一件有趣的事，换在某些第一秩序将军的眼里可就是要命的大问题了。不过我一直留意他们的思想，大多数都安静得不值一看。如果有任何叛变的疑点，我会察觉到。

离开他们，躲到没有人的旷野里，在雪地里跑动，非常舒心，空气都不一样了。原力让我免于寒冷，我只穿了一件背心。然而，显然，原力不能保护我的眼睛，记下了。

[他眯着眼睛，对着镜头露出自嘲的笑容。]

回来的时候我才觉得眼睛不舒服，一直往下掉眼泪，还闷在头盔里。赫克斯就站在车库里，一见我下车就迈着大步冲过来问我跑哪去了，又说什么有关定位器的事。我只告诉他事关最高领袖传达的机密，把他扔在原地走了。够他满腹纠结上好几天，但实际情况是，其实没有什么秘密。唯一的秘密，就是头盔下的我挂了一脸泪水，急需药膏，还有一碗热汤。

 

第72天

今天我发现一件气人的事。我们在“定局者”号上接见了几位与第一秩序合作的星球代表，他们在过去的几年里一直向秩序提供必要的武装支持，从士兵到造船厂，或者只是钱财。令人困惑而且气恼的是，其中有个人，我居然认得。看来我不是唯一一个在共和国背后捅刀子的人。

他没认出我，因为我戴着头盔。十几岁的时候，本·索罗参与过莱娅·奥加纳组织的星际会议，当时科瑞利亚五星集团正在和共和国闹矛盾，卢克·天行者派遣本·索罗随同他的母亲出席会议，同时联络科瑞利亚的当地组织。由于韩·索罗的血统，本·索罗是一半科瑞利亚人，很容易就能获取当地人的信任。星际会议的结果是和平解决了危机，共和国和科瑞利亚各自退让了一步，没有发生分裂。

当时代表科瑞利亚出席的是他们的航运及商贸协会会长。十几年后，他已经老了很多，但是今天在会议桌上，我看到的人，和当年一样唯利是图。他的个人介绍里写着已经从协会退休，专心经营私家企业。但他向秩序提供的船只数量可是远远超出了一家私营企业有能力提供的。

我打断了他们的热切交流——赫克斯这人，见什么人说什么话——提出了我的质疑。他的回答更加令人震惊：他代表的不是他的航运公司，而是科瑞利亚集团的分裂党。他们不喜欢帝国，可是更不喜欢共和国，希望能借助第一秩序的力量将他们从共和国多年的管辖中解放出来。

会议间隙的时候，赫克斯警告我，说我“太共和国了”。他有些惊讶我居然不知道有一帮共和国的政客和第一秩序在私下做交易。他说，如果没有一些共和国大员的庇护，他甚至都找不到养兵的地方。然后他叫我在会议上闭上嘴，摆出姿势吓唬对方就够了，当他们发觉如果要价太高的时候可能被当场拧死的时候，他们就不敢漫天要价了。

之后的会议上我就没再说话。直到协议签订完毕送客的时候，我才在机库拦住了那位“老朋友”。

我让他看了我的脸。他非常恐惧，显然是认出了我。他问我，这是不是我母亲的意思。我猜他的意思是问我是不是卧底。所以我说，这和莱娅·奥加纳没有关系，但我不喜欢叛徒，然后在把他塞进穿梭机前拧断了他的脖子。

赫克斯会来找我麻烦，但那又如何，反正他已经得到了梦寐以求的补给，三年的契约，这么多时间，够科瑞利亚分裂党再找一个代表了。我会跟他说，这个人两面三刀，不可信，不值得未来的合作。但是暗地里，我知道远远不止这个原因。

他让我愤怒。他和我一样，都已经看穿了共和国的谎言，但是仍然混迹其中。他让我想起，如果我当年没有杀死本·索罗，而是让他继续活着，明明双眼已经睁开，不再相信听到的话，却依然卑躬屈膝地遵从共和国的指示，这就是我现在的生活。那样的本·索罗已经被我杀死了。可能我善于杀死站在灰色地带的软蛋。又或者，正如赫克斯所说，我在道德方面的确“太共和国”了。

[黑发男子站起来，推搡开椅子，在屋里急躁地迈步，砸东西。过了许久他才注意到摄像头没有关，转身回到终端前切断视频。]

 

第85天

我最近还是读了一些书，上次找到的全息记录仪里还是有一些没读过的东西。卢克·天行者瞒着我的东西。所有有关达斯·维德，或者安纳金·天行者的信息，他往往含糊地一带而过，连莱娅·奥加纳说的都比他多。

记录仪里有卢克·天行者的亲手笔记，记录了安纳金·天行者、欧比-旺·肯诺比和尤达的英灵逐渐消失的过程。记录从3ABY开始，持续了五年有余。

按照他的笔记，最先消失的是肯诺比的英灵，其次是尤达，最后才是安纳金·天行者。他有三种猜测，一种是，英灵生前原力越强的人驻留的越长。一种是，英灵存留的时间都差不多，会产生时间差异是因为肯诺比最先去世，其次尤达，最后安纳金。最后一种理论，他最不信，但我觉得非常有可能：英灵对人间的留恋。肯诺比和尤达的英灵消失时间间隔不到一年，安纳金的英灵却一直持续出现，来寻找卢克·天行者和莱娅·奥加纳，他的子女。那段时间我已经出生了，他们却从来没有跟我提过。就算他来找过我，我也没有任何记忆了。

至于英灵消失之后去了哪里，卢克·天行者认为，他们没有真正地消失，只是没有必要再把那股原力凝聚在一起显形，稀释开来，传播得更广，和来自其他源头的原力融合在一起，附身在别的生命体上。

一方面，我认为这是他从肯诺比的英灵那里听来的鬼话，掺杂了一点他自己想象力。可是另一方面，我又希望这里面留了一些真相。如果外祖父会为了他的后代多凝聚几年英灵形态，那么即使他稀释开来之后，也可能依然在宇宙中漂游。他可能会在旅途中发现我。

 

第97天

离我初次到达“弑星者”基地的时候已经快过去三个月了。实际上不能这么算，因为“弑星者”绕太阳转一周的时间比其他很多星球都要短很多，自转时间也短，一天的长度大概等于科洛桑的半天。没有月球，所以“三个月”的概念是按照星际标准算的，大致相等的时间。

这三个月里，我见证了第一秩序可怕的效率。刚到达的时候，它才刚刚调好轨道，改造出成人类可以呼吸的大气。三个月的工事之后，它已经成为荷枪实弹的武器库，上面驻扎的暴风兵数量翻了五倍。

今天进行了第一次充能测试。

具体的机理我不明白，简单来说，是从太阳抽取能量，储存在星球内核的蓄电池里。不仅可以满足基地的能源需求，还可以把它当作一种武器。“弑星者”基地本身就是一件战略武器。但是我怀疑，时机成熟，他们绝对不会犹豫使用它。

充能测试结束后，我准备回去训练。我有一间露天训练场，最近才搭出来的，位置在针叶林里，避开积雪，而且和这些有生命的树木接触能让我放松。但是到达林子里的时候，我发现林子全倒了，我的训练场当然未能幸免于难。之后我发现了原因：充能的过程产生了巨大的冲击波，附近的地表全都被掀了起来，包括五里之外的丛林。

我只能再找个远点的地方重新搭训练场了。

回来的时候，我在露天停机坪上看见了赫克斯。他坐在很高的地方眺望远景，可能是炮口边倒得横七竖八的森林。如果不是熟悉他，我还以为他要跳楼。当我从背后接近他的时候，他被吓得差点一蹬腿跳下楼去。我问他为什么在这里，高级军官不是有庆祝酒会吗。然后我发现他正在抽烟，明白了，基地内部似乎禁止明火。

他回过头的时候，我发现有些不对劲。我读了他的思想，混沌一片，就像一潭被搅浑的脏水。他把烟含进嘴里，从大衣口袋里摸出烟盒，胳膊朝上朝我举起一根，问我要不要抽。我才察觉到我还没戴上头盔，但已经晚了。我穿着武士袍，他可能认出我了。然而当时更令人困扰的是赫克斯的精神状态，他似乎——欢欣过度。

我把他从地上拎起来，质问他是不是服药了。不用他回答我就知道了，他瞳孔扩散，眼睛几乎变成了黑的。他说过他不是那种随便服药，用药物躲避痛苦的蠢货。就算是，现在又算什么痛苦的时刻？他的武器测试成功，他和痛苦要多远有多远。

他说，是的，他吃了，还剩很多，问我要不要来一颗。我把他递过来的药瓶拍到了平台底下去。他居然没有生气，颤巍巍地从口袋里摸出几张票，笑着说没关系，他还可以再去换。

我命令他把票交出来，可能用了一点原力。以他现在的心智，哪怕不用原力诱导，都不会抵抗。他把蓝色的票都掏出来给我，厚厚几本——剩下这么多，至少证明他已经服下的不算太多，怪异地令人放心——交出了所有的蓝色票之后，他又从口袋里掏出粉红色的票，问我要不要。我还没有回答，他就把票塞进了我手里，然后用力一拽，把它们从中缝撕开，把他那一半塞回了口袋。

然后我把他扛了回去。医疗机器人说他会好起来，就是有点脱水。他整个人都像被煮熟了，因为突然摄入过量药物，而他平时很少服用。

药物是用来控制手下士兵的，他却把它用在了自己身上。我只能说，哪怕一个头脑井井有条的人，也会有偶尔犯浑的时候。我现在脑子里还全是他坐在高台上眺望远方雪景的样子。他可能根本没有在望什么东西，可能只是眼神空洞地沉浸在药物作用中，但是这副模样和他平时的形象完全不一样。我知道他比其他人都聪明，但是我从来不能确信他有灵魂。但今天之后，我知道了，他有灵魂，因为我看到了他灵魂被抽走之后的样子，完全是另一个人。

 

第100天

[镜头中的男子没穿上衣，黑色的头发被汗水打湿成卷，贴在头顶。他对着镜头捂住了脸，胳膊撑在桌面上。过了很久他才把手移开。]

我跟赫克斯发生了肉体关系。难以置信。就在刚才，他——

[他回头看了一眼门。]

——才走。

我洗完澡刚准备冥想，就听到有人按门铃。我感觉到了，是赫克斯，还挺急的，怕出了什么大事，就直接开门了。

[屏幕中的人握拳，使劲砸了一下桌面。桌面剧烈晃动，屏幕画面也跟着变得不稳定。]

我本该从他的眼神里看出不对劲。他用目光从下到上地扫视我，然后直接从我撑在门上的胳膊下面钻进了房间。然后他坐在这张椅子上，就是我现在坐的这张，一边打量着房间，说着家具真少之类的屁话。

我问他找我什么事——我真的应该在开门前多穿件衣服——然后他就站起来，用身体把我夹在桌子边上，隔着裤子用手摸我那里。然后他就站着，弯下腰用嘴。全程我只能感到惊恐，无论是恐惧他的举动，还是恐惧我居然会有反应。

他坐到床上脱鞋的时候，我让他停住了。他就耸耸肩，把鞋子穿回去，小声说反正还有五次，然后走了出去。我不知道“还有五次”什么意思。

我是不是应该向斯诺克汇报这事？

……

[数据恢复失败。]

 

第107天

我知道“还有五次”是什么意思了。

过去的一个星期里，赫克斯来拜访了我三次，其中一次我假装不在，躲在浴室里。之后的两次，他从舰桥上一直跟着我走到舱房，门开了之后比我还先进门。接着他就开始脱衣服，脱得一件不剩。

他的皮肤摸起来很粗糙，按下去却是软的，和我的完全不一样。他挺老练，做好一切准备，我只需要……躺着，看着他对我的身体做着各种各样的事，在我身上起伏。完事之后他说，人就是不能有太大的期待值，虽然他一开始就没太高的期待值。我问他什么意思。

他大笑，说整条船、整座基地的人都在打赌，谁能最先爬到神秘武士的床上来。他往自己的身上投了一大笔信用点。我恭喜了他，然后他问我能不能用我的浴室。洗完之后我们又来了一次，这一次我在上面。两天之后他又来了，这次带了一瓶酒。他说是真酒，但我坚持认为喝起来像合成的。然后他把酒泼到了我头上，我们就在沾满酒的地面上做了起来。

他做爱的时候介于两种状态之间：既不像那个平日在舰桥上斗志昂扬的将军，也不像当天在平台上混沌极乐的瘾君子，而是两者的混合。他很高兴，很兴奋，同时又控制着一切，浑身涨着嗑高了似的红色。我甚至担心地问了一句他是不是吃了药。

我真是白操心，还要自己拖地。我不喜欢别人进我的房间，哪怕是清洁机器人。他翘着二郎腿，倒在床上直接举起瓶子喝酒，眯着眼睛看我，然后问我还有多少粉红票。我把一抽屉的票展示给他看，它们会通过管道，按月自动投进我的房间。

他立马瞪大了眼睛，好像还被酒呛着了。他说，“原来我真的是你来第一秩序之后睡的第一个人。”

有点难以启齿，我点了头，眼看着得意的神色一寸寸浮上他的脸。如果我告诉他，以前也没有，他是不是要激动地跳起来？可以说，我当时心里的确产生了一些说不准的难为情，可是他接下来说的话立马打破了我任何的微妙情绪。

他说，我有这么多票，可以把整个舰桥的人都睡个遍，再把轮机室的睡个遍，剩余的几张刚好够睡天文观测室的技术员。我质问他，我像是那种随便乱睡的人吗？

他举起酒瓶，说多谢抬举。我问他，是一张票睡一个人的意思吗？他说不是一个人，是一次。准确来说，是从走进房间，进行性爱的种种流程，直到不想继续，再走出房间，这样算“一次”。我说第一秩序怎么这么麻烦，而且就算没有票，也会有人私下偷情。他告诉我，票当然有用，如果对方没有收下你的票，放在他的房间，那么你一旦走进他的房间，就会触发报警——除了搜查之类的要事。对于那些住集体宿舍的暴风兵来说更加重要，他们需要用粉红票开房。

正如我所说，第一秩序规矩真多。我问他，如果他拿了我的票，是不是意味着我需要到他的地盘去？

他说，只要有票，他随时欢迎我“到”他的“地盘”去。离开之前，他撕了我的粉红票，十张。我竟然有些高兴。其实没有什么“竟然”，现在想想，我居然很容易接受了自己的高兴。赫克斯是个惹人心烦的人，我之前一直认定不停吵架的原因是我们性格不合。也许这就是传闻中的性吸引力？我以前就见过这种情况，比如我的……总之，这是很有可能的。我们有点像，他被我吸引，我被他吸引，而我发现得甚至比他还要晚。从某种程度上，我要感谢他迈出了第一步。

今天的高层会议结束后，他问我，今晚在哪里？还有几个军官没走出去，但是赫克斯一副无所谓的模样，背着手，抬起下巴，我确信他还把头歪了过来，还挺……可爱的。我没法对这样的他说不，我说，他的房间。等会儿我就要去他的房间，可能晚上不会回来。

[男子对着屏幕抓了抓头发，让它们更加蓬松。他担心地瞧了瞧自己，最终发现自己的举动太愚蠢，迅速地关掉了摄像头。]

 

第124天

我带赫克斯去了我新建的训练场，到了之后他挺惊讶的，然后责怪我不该隐瞒不上报。然后他又开始讥笑我，花了这么多时间玩神秘失踪，居然就是造了这么个破玩意儿。

我可以确定这不是什么破玩意儿。我亲手收拾出一块平地，在周围用树桩钉了两圈木墙，十几米之外都没有其他树木，所以不会再度面临训练场被树木压垮的惨剧。我还搭了个小屋，用于躲雪，毕竟“弑星者”上说不准什么时候就会下雪。实际上，不久之后立马下起了雪。

赫克斯已经穿了他的军大衣，但还是冷得发抖，小屋里又没有火炉，只有一条长凳一张桌。我把斗篷脱了裹住他的脖子和头，他居然嫌脏。最后我只能收集了几块松木，堆在门口，用光剑点燃木头烤火。他立马缩到火堆边上，我用原力挡住从他头顶飘下来的雪，他用惊异的眼光看着我，大概没想到原力会这么好用。他以前只见过我用原力掐人或者砸东西的样子。

但是当我跪到他背后，抱住他，试图趁着氛围亲吻他的时候，他很不乐意，说不能在这里亲热，不符合规定。真是太好笑了。我说，他身上不是还有我的票吗？他立马开始引用规矩，说必须要在持票者的房间里才行。我告诉他，我又不是未持票进他房间，不会被一队卫兵就地抓获；再说，这颗行星是他的，整个行星都是他的房间。他被这句恭维得自尊心爆棚，之后就没有再说拒绝的话。我把他剥光了，摊在雪地上铺的大衣上，他冻得立马双手双脚缠住我，一直小声地在我耳边诅咒我，如果他感冒了，回去就把所有的票撕成碎片。

他当然不用撕纸票了，因为感冒的人是我。

……

 

第136天

我们又找到了一片地图，藏的位置很偏远，是名叫塔图因的星球。人间传闻，这是卢克·天行者的老家。他们不知道的是，这也是达斯·维德的老家。我只能暗中感谢，他们没有延续家族传统，把我丢到这颗星球上养大。不过也难说，贾库和塔图因的地貌差不多，我可能无意中执行了延续家族传统的任务。

藏的位置是赫特人的宫殿。这一代的赫特帮主是上一代著名的贾巴的后代，对于一名赫特人来说，他刚成年。我告诉他我是达斯·维德，也就是安纳金·天行者的后代，现在需要他帮个小忙，也就是把卢克·天行者存在这里的东西交出来。他无法拒绝任何一名天行者的要求。很小的时候，我就听够了韩·索罗翻来覆去地叙述他的冒险事迹，其中包括一次他被赫特人绑架，卢克·天行者光是亮出他的身份，就叫这名赫特帮主放了人。因为它在还是幼虫的时候，被安纳金·天行者拯救过性命，按照赫特人的规矩，他永远要满足恩人的愿望。

然而这名不知好歹的赫特人举起了他的爪子，朝我掰指头。它说他满足了卢克·天行者的要求，因为他有安纳金·天行者的一半血统；而我呢，只有四分之一，显然没有上一代人纯；当两个愿望冲突的时候，他只能满足更加“纯种”的那一位了。

但是他忽略了一件重要的事。卢克·天行者是个绝地，他不会当场用原力掐它的脖子，或者说，赫特人头腹之间、随便称呼怎么称呼的部位。

他害怕了，毕竟他的父亲就是这么死的，而且施行者刚巧是我血缘上的母亲。他怕历史重演，就把那片存储器从嘴里吐了出来，交给我。

斯诺克看到地图又补上一块，非常满意。只差一片，整块地图就全了。我有些担心他会对我和赫克斯的关系不满，但他显然没有插手，或者说，根本不关心这件事，因为如果他关心，很容易就会发觉。

赫克斯听了我的担忧，不屑一顾，说只要能把地图交上去，他才不管我们是在会议室里破解的密码，还是躺在床上破解的密码。说到在床上破解密码，有件事挺烦人的，他有时会把公务带到床上来。我的意思不只是他会摸黑对着发光的屏幕处理公文，他甚至会在我们做爱的时候念叨士兵训练的事。他让我训练挑选出来的精英兵，教他们光剑格斗，用他叫科研部新研发出来的抗光剑武器。不得不说他的主意有点意思，虽然有些杞人忧天——他就跟我念叨这些玩意儿，叫人很难集中精力。后来我就用衣服把他嘴塞住了。

形成习惯之后，我们的同事关系变得和睦许多。我估计大多数军官都知道了，但我已经无所谓了，反正他们私底下也不是纯洁的同事关系。一开始赫克斯在工作场合还严守着一副冷脸，在公共场合和私人场合使用两副不一样的面孔。后来他放弃了，说有点羡慕我，有一副头盔，随时都可以摆出冷酷的样子。

我觉得挺有趣，这就是第一秩序的模样，外表套着暴风兵的盔甲，头盔下却是鲜活的人，全靠一张小小的纸票释放出来。他不以为然，说别诗化皮肉交易，那些暴风兵真的没有脑子。

我不知道他是怎么想的，但是于我而言，他是在开玩笑。他在我身边的时候很放松，很鲜活，就是一个普通的陷入爱情的人——爱情，这个词可能有点夸张，毕竟我也不知道人陷入爱情的时候是什么样子。他爱我吗？这个问题绝对不能问出来，就算回答是“是”，他也会用一句嘲讽把话题扯开。另一个问题是，我爱他吗？我同样不明白，因为我从来没有爱过任何人，或者减轻一点程度，对任何人产生过喜爱之情。他依然会在工作中找我茬，在下级面前用我的违规行为贬损我，但这无法改变我在走进他房间的一瞬间放松下来，投入他的怀抱。这些时候，我就知道了，其实我不是很在意我的答案是什么，或者他的答案是什么。

 

第157天

赫克斯被蛇咬了，发了一天烧，现在还在医务室。等他转移回自己的房间，我就可以去照顾他了。

我叫他不要跟着我下到行星上去执行任务。蠢货。

 

第159天

我看到了他小时候的照片，头发不仅红，还卷得厉害，模样傻极了。其实他现在头发也有点卷，但平时抹着发胶，看起来就是硬邦邦的直发，只有在洗完澡之后才会翘起来。他小时候的那种卷，就是膨在头顶的卷法，像块小蛋糕。他说我的比喻太可怕了。

他在床上瘫着，眼睛睁不开，没法处理公文，还赶我出去替他去巡视。我说法斯玛会替他带班。他说那个女人外强中干，不顶用的。

我今天才知道赫克斯养了一只猫。以前每次我来他房间过夜，他都会提前把猫交给米塔卡寄养——它只接受米塔卡的寄养。它好像讨厌所有其余的人类，比如我。

“她会在你的宝贵烟灰缸里用厕。”赫克斯这样说，指的是我用来盛放达斯·维德头盔的烟灰缸，当然，他一有机会就会抓住这个话题使劲嘲讽。他这样的普通人，怎么会懂原力和英灵的事？想到我和他的差异，他会成为时间中的沙子，我的英灵却会被播散开来，在宇宙中孤独地游荡——永远的、孤独的游荡——这件事不能多想。

我现在当然不能对他下手，他还病着呢，只能随他开心。不能亲自监工，他非常烦躁，诅咒那条已经被剁成两截的蛇，诅咒那场空手而归的任务，然后百般拒绝我要喂他喝汤的举动。他的房间管道可以直接把三餐送进来，很方便。他说任何一名高级军官打个申请就行了。太好了，终于不用去食堂或者厨房顺饭了。

喝汤让他的心情变好了很多，顺手打开数据板，让我看他小时候的照片，说他母亲前几天才在档案里找到，发过来给他瞧瞧。这是我第一次听到他提起有关母亲，或者任何家人的事。但我没有多问。我只问他，他拍照片的时候身上穿的是什么。

他一开始以为我在说军校制服，睁开眼睛一瞧，才知道我说的是那条腰带，颜色是棕红色的，醒目地反着光。他笑了，说那是他们在学院里搞的活动，提倡青少年禁欲，佩戴上就意味着杜绝和任何人发生性接触。但他随后又说，这当然是表面文章，反正性接触的时候也不需要戴上红腰带，青少年朝彼此寻求刺激，根本无法阻止，欲望是天生的，只有源源不断地满足它。

我告诉他，我青少年期的时候可是严格遵守了禁欲的规矩。

他说，到底是我守规矩，还是找不到愿意与我接触的伙伴？

真是气死我了，要不是他还卧床不起，我绝对直接把一碗汤泼他脸上。可如果不是他病着，谁会端着碗伺候他？我感到愤怒，可同时，这些怒火的来由会让我情不自禁露出笑容。赫克斯每次看到我露出这种笑容，就会拜托我不要笑了。

 

第174天

[屏幕上出现另一张脸，他俯身在桌前，对着屏幕喘气，直到发觉自己的影像出现在录像中。]

这他妈，是什么！伦，你是不是在录像？

[一双手从他肩膀后面伸了过来，在屏幕上摸索着。]

抱歉抱歉，是你的脸刚才撞到到屏幕上键了。这就——

[数据中断。]

 

第192天

[数据删除。]

 

第193天

赫克斯不是什么好东西。

我应该把精力集中在寻找地图上。

 

第208天

一个月过去，我已经能冷静看待之前发生的事情了，现在说出来也没有什么大不了的。

我去他的舱房，门锁着。我以为他还因为前几天的录像事件生气，甚至还觉得我有错，满心都在盘算着怎么让他原谅我。结果一开门，看到他裤子脱到脚腕上，那玩意儿塞在别人嘴里。我直接用原力把他俩掰开，把那人悬浮起来，丢到房间的另一头。

赫克斯裤子还没穿好，我就掐着他的脖子，把他举到墙上，再一直向上，举到半空中抵着墙。他除了蹬腿什么也做不了。我除了掐他，什么话也说不出来。他也没法向我解释，无论是因为理由缺乏，还是因为无法呼吸。然后我把他放下来，他躺在地上，我骑着他，一拳拳地照脸打。

其实没有几拳头，他更多受损的是自尊心。警报一响，卫兵就来了，我当时正在火头上，甚至没能躲过麻醉枪——我需要主人的指引，为什么愤怒对我施展黑暗原力毫无助益？——警报会响，说明他把他那一半的那几张粉红票给撕碎了。这就像把我的心撕碎了。他们把我拖到医务室，之后又把我关进笼子。我之前都不知道有这种特质的笼子，显然主人已经向他们提供了控制我的方法，这几件事叠加在一起，只会让我更加愤怒。过了很多天，赫克斯亲自把我放了出来。他脸上已经没有任何疤痕，也没有任何表情。他说最高领袖召唤我。

主人对我的行为很不满。他说我到底是一个来自共和国的孩子，不习惯第一秩序做事的方法。这是我再一次因为自己“太共和国”而羞愧。

后来我才知道，这就是第一秩序，所有人都一样，没有哪一个人是特殊的。从一进秩序开始，所有人都会按照能力分类，清晰地用颜色标识出来。最高等的指挥官，穿深灰色的熨帖制服；次等的技术员和工程师，穿黑色；暴风兵队长会穿银色的盔甲，飞行员穿黑，其余小兵一率穿白；再下等的勤杂工穿灰绿色的工装，技工多一件背心。每个人都在这台巨大的机器里各司其职。机器没有灵魂，零件更加没有。他们没有起源，没有家庭，没有需要遵守的个人信条。对彼此忠诚是件可笑而恶心的事，真情实感会被嘲笑，所有人抓紧时间享受现在，因为明天就可能在作战中死亡。药物和性，两种颜色的小纸条，承诺了他们短暂的幸福，寻找短暂的伴侣。他们甚至在私底下有句口号，“伴侣越多越好，超过三个最妙；守着一个伴侣，没准明天死掉。”

我知道得太晚了。我们之前根本没有什么承诺，当时我以为是已经你知我知，无需多言；而实际上就是根本没有，我自作多情。赫克斯可能还会觉得委屈，他遵照了所有第一秩序的守则，却莫名奇妙挨打。他会觉得我是不懂规矩、无法管束的野蛮人，丧失心智的绿眼恶魔。

但我已经不太在乎他的想法了，或者任何一枚没有灵魂的零件的想法。他们，归结到底，就是我刚进秩序时第一印象里认定的空壳。他们的伤亡再也不会让我感到惋惜。第一秩序的造兵厂可以源源不断地制造出更多这样的零件，就像当年位于卡米诺的克隆人工厂一样。

唯一的麻烦就是，我已经明白了他们是怎样一副德性，还得和他们一起共事，和赫克斯一起共事。他的表情里甚至连一开始的捉弄和得意都没有了。除了交叉的职责，比如抗光剑训练，我们根本无需交谈。这样其实很好。好极了。

正因如此，我对最后一片地图的寻找有些迟疑。如果又有什么玄机密码，我又得和他一起破译。当初正是这样的脑力游戏拉近了我们，再遇到类似的场合，我只会感到没完没了的尴尬。

我希望实习期可以早点结束，无论出于什么原因。

 

第238天

[屏幕前的人甚至没有脱下头盔，直接对着摄像头讲了起来，粗重的电子音透过头盔，回荡整屋。]

波·达摩龙，我记得他，在雅汶四的时候我遇见过他。现在他掌握着重大机密，卢克·天行者的下落有无在此一举。但在我近日的冥想中，我总是看到未来的幻景。我站在雨中，用手中的光剑刺死所有人。我躺在雪中流血。

主人没有向我解释，他似乎在怀疑我的忠诚。这很不好。没有人可以向我解释。

 

第250天

[屏幕中的人上半身捆着一圈绷带，脸上也蒙了一张。他很沮丧。]

斯诺克八成会把我丢进岩浆里去。他留了我一条命，没错，但原因肯定是想亲手把我弄死。

她本来可以把我杀死，她已经动了杀意，但是大地已经裂开了，她觉得把我丢在原地就能死。我当时也是这么以为的，直到赫克斯出现，叫一群暴风兵把我抬上担架。他跟在担架前，说，“以防你产生什么想法，这是最高领袖的命令。”

我能有什么想法，我与上一次的死亡威胁仅隔着几分钟，与下一次的死亡威胁仅隔着几天，就等一艘飞艇把我接走，去面对斯诺克的责罚了。

他让我杀死韩·索罗，我做到了，这件事让我痛苦，但痛苦一如既往地没有给我带来力量；他让我捉拿那名拾荒女孩，我没有做到。这甚至是一件好事，因为现在想来，他可能会处死我，然后让她替换我的位置。我不会让这件事发生，因为我知道她是谁，具有怎样的力量。和她比起来，我永远是残次品。现在是，以后也是。一旦她被斯诺克收入麾下，我最后的价值也会消失。我必须有所行动，在斯诺克的审判降临之前。

还有一件事，很令人心烦。赫克斯好像又嗑药了。这次是为了缓解真正的痛苦，“弑星者”完了，斯诺克同样不会饶过他。如果我的错误值得死刑，他也不会活太久。

 

第255天

赫克斯告诉我，他会在半夜做噩梦，梦见在“弑星者”炮火下死去的几百亿人的灵魂液化成粘汁，覆盖住他全身，把他往深渊里拖拽。我告诉他，我会梦见自己被自己的十字光剑捅穿，从天桥上掉下去。

他再嗑药的时候，我已经不拦他了，既然药片可以把痛苦拖延到清醒之后。他高兴起来的时候，会忘记我曾经打过他，把我拽进他的房间。药效退下去的时候，他会搂着我哭，说一切都完了，然后察觉到是我，立马躲开，站起来捂住脸哭泣，指着门让我出去。遇到这样的情况，我又不知道是该出去，还是走过去抱住他。

又有什么关系呢，正如他说的，一切都完了。

[数据中断。]

 

附录-1：本条记录中提及的绝地学徒训练手册，参见本档案馆所存3.A09(JO)-ls4972-35与3.A09(JO)-ls4973-35号记录。

附录-2：光剑铸造指南，参见3.869(JO)-9C4E73-01号记录补足。

附录-3：本条记录已被引用于如下记录：

4.601(FO)-789035-35;

4.601(FO)-kr0001-31;

4.601(FO)-kr0035-33;

4.601(FO)-kr0187-35~4.601(FO)-kr0191-35;

4.601(FO)-dh0001-33;

4.601(FO)-dh0004-35.

 

 


End file.
